dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sweet Tooth VS Blaze The Cat
Sweet Tooth VS Blaze The Cat '''is a What-if? Episode created by Raiando,it features Sweet Tooth AKA Needles Kane from Twisted Metal franchise and Blaze The Cat from Sonic The Hedgehog franchise Description ''Sega VS Sony,Blaze is pitted up against the most Twisted Clown in the Town,''can Blaze bring Sweet Tooth down with blazes of glory or her head will be in the ice box? DBX '''NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Blaze was wandering around the Midtown,a doomed town that is filled with crimes and murders. Then she found an Ice Cream Truck and heard screams next to the building,she rushed to the building only to see the psychotic clown himself,Needles Kane about to murder someone. Man: P-Please dont kill me,i-i have a family, No! '' ''Needles Kane: Shut Up and Bleed you MotherFu-'' Before Needles can murder the Man,Blaze knocked Needles' machete out of his hands. ''Needles: What the hell? The psychotic clown turns around to see Blaze The Cat, giving the Man a chance to escape. Needles Kane: Let's see who we have here. Blaze: You must be the one who brings chaos to this world,i must kill you before you will cause more chaos. Needles Kane: Bring it on, you Pussy. Here We Go! Needles picks up the machete and rushes towards Blaze,he tried to slash Blaze but she dodged and shot a streamline of fire, Needles Kane counters with Hellfire Breath and backfired Blaze's attack, Needles then picked up a Molotov Cocktail and threw at Blaze, she dodges it then she Burst Dashes towards Needles, hitting him up and pulled air kicks, knocking Needles to the wall. Needles backs up and pulled a Chainsaw, dragging it across the room to make it more fiery, he attacks Blaze with the chainsaw three times and pulled a Brutal shoulder attack, knocking her to the ground, she tried to get up but Needles grabs her leg and slams her into floor like Mr.Slam and throws her into the air and does Chainsaw air slash and kicked her to the ground. Blaze gets up and started to run around Needles Kane at high speed, Needles was confused and Blaze was punching him while running around and finally she uppercuts him with Axel Tornado up to the next building,Needles gets up and pulled out a Dynamite. Needles Kane: Alright you Pussy, let's see if can match it. Needles rushes towards Blaze, she shot bunch of Fires but Needles dodged most of them, before Blaze could pull another attack, Needles straps the Dynamite and Kicks her out of the window,Dynamite then Blows up and knocking Blaze away, she was about to fall to the ground but she used Burst Hover for safe landing. Needles Kane: That Bitch isn't done yet? Needles jumps out of the window and steps in to his vehicle Sweet Tooth. Needles' Gunner: Oh hey there boss, what u-'' ''Needles Kane: There's no time to talk, i want that Kitty get Roadkilled, ''here take those weapons. Needles hands his Gunner with Missiles. ''Needles Kane: Let's go baby. Needles then drives ahead to Blaze,The Gunner shoots barrage of Fire Missiles, Blaze jumps over them then shoots bunch of Fireballs at Sweet Tooth, most of them hit Sweet Tooth, The Gunner comes out with Power Missiles, then he shoots 3 Power Missiles at Blaze, one maaged to hit her, but Blaze is fine. Needles Kane: This is getting boring. Sweet Tooth turns back and shoots Blaze with Machine Guns but she protects herself with Fire Shield, Sweet Tooth then pulled out Swarmer Missiles and started to charge them up and unleash them, Blaze once again protects herself with Fire Shield. Needles is getting angry, he loads out the Clown head above Sweet Tooth and shot the Laughing Ghost, it passes through Blazes shield and blasting her out of the shield, Sweet Tooth shot an Ice Missile, freezing Blaze at the place, Sweet Toorh takes out Gas Can and throw it at Blaze, she managed to break out of the Ice but she didn't had a time to dodge the Gas Can. Needles Kane: Now it's show time. Then Sweet Tooth transforms into Sweet Bot,then Needles unleashed over 20 missiles and most of them hit Blaze,she was wounded, Sweet Bot then raises all the way up and pull the Sixaxis Slam, Blaze then closed her eyes before she gets Slammed. Needles' Gunner: Welp, looks like the kitty's done. Suddenly, Sweet Bot's hand was starting to glow and knocked Sweet Bot's hand out, turns out Blaze Transformed into Burning Blaze, she pierces through Sweet Bot, blowing it into pieces and both Needles and his Gunner fall of the Vehicle. Blaze pulled a fiery combo on both of them and shot a Giant Fireball at both, They both got blown away and fell to the ground, turns out Needles somehow survived, Blaze was surprised, she then tried to shoot Fireballs at Needles, it only made the Clown more angrier, Burning Blaze form just ran out and falls down, Needles then grabs her and violently punches and kicks Blaze and making her bloody,then Needles throws her away and chrashes through the building. Then Needles Kane comes in with Dark Tooth, a darker,superior version of Sweet Tooth, he shoots barrage of Napalm Cones and Missiles as he maniacly laughts, making Blaze more bloodier, she then tries to shoot Fireballs at Dark Tooth but barely damaged the vehicle. Needles Kane: Now it's time to die. Dark Tooth then pulls a wheelie and proceeds to crush Blaze with it's grant wheels, squashing The Cat into bloody pieces as Needles has the final laugh. DBX Alternate Ending Taking at same part of begining of the fight, Sweet Tooth tried to slash Blaze with his Machete but he missed it, Blaze punched Sweet Tooth up in the air and does bunch of combos in the air and kicks him down, and then she does a Spin Dash on Sweet Tooth's Back, ripping his back into halves. Blaze: Well, That was easy, wasn't it?Category:Raiando Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:Fire Users Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Male VS Female Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights